


but i'd marry you with paper rings

by davidbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Established Relationship, Light (teasing) discussion of aging, Literally might give you a cavity, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer Wants to Marry David Rose, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidbrewer/pseuds/davidbrewer
Summary: So he’s not really surprised that it’s there, sitting on the bathroom counter and watching David apply cream beneath his eyes in practiced, deft circles that Patrick realizes it all at once.He wants to do this every night for the rest of his life.A look into the moment Patrick Brewer realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with David Rose. Takes place somewhere between S5E9 "The MVP" and S5E11 "Meet the Parents." It's my headcanon that David realizes he wants to marry Patrick at the end of MTP, which is also when I think Patrick decides he's absolutely going to propose in the near future.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 238





	but i'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxbegone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/gifts).



> Just some tender fluff and Loud Eyes BrewerTM for my darling friend, Ally. Happy Birthday! I hope this makes you smile on your special day. 
> 
> It should _also_ come as no surprise that this was inspired by Amy (roguebaby)’s [tags](https://roguebebe.tumblr.com/post/642349559633281024/brewerrosesource-insp): _#and i think about this moment for them a lot #when they both thought about marrying each other #you’re right it happened early on for patrick #one day he just looked at david doing something completely mundane like counting stock or doing step 7 of his skincare routine #he turned to look at him with those loud eyes and just thought ‘I’m gonna be his husband one day’ #because it was never a matter of if but when_

David _hasn’t_ moved in with Patrick.

Despite their little misunderstanding, Patrick is renting his apartment entirely by himself; it’s his name on the lease and on the utilities. It’s his furniture, definitely, scattered around the house, and it’s (mostly) _his_ clothes in the closet and the drawers of his dresser. For all intents and purposes, Patrick is living alone — for the first time in his life — and David still lives with his family at the motel.

_Technically._

If Patrick is being honest, David is staying with him more nights than not, and he has to admit… he’s not complaining about it. As nice as it is to feel like he’s truly independent, living his own life as he wants to live it (rather than how he thinks he’s _expected_ to live it), it’s equally nice to wake up every morning with that familiar tuft of brown hair sticking out from the comforter beside him. 

He’d forgotten how much he _loved_ sleeping with another person. Even if his and Rachel’s relationship hadn’t been _right_ , he’d always liked that part: the sheer comfort of holding another person as he drifted off to sleep. With David, it’s even better. He’s realizing that he loves having strong arms around _him._ He loves to look down and see his boyfriend’s head resting on his chest, to feel him nuzzle into his neck… There’s nowhere in the world he’s ever felt more comfortable, or more safe than in his bed with David. The truth is, it might be Patricks’s favorite part of the day.

That is… when they eventuallyactually _get into_ _bed_.

First, David needs to “get ready” to sleep, which involves a nine (Patrick has counted) step skincare routine, four solid minutes of teeth-brushing, and the occasional moisturizing face mask. Even though Patrick’s idea of “getting ready for bed,” is generally defined by a simple toothbrushing, he’s made a habit of sitting with David as he goes through his own routine. It’s become a staple of their night, just discussing the day, David’s family drama, plans for the store… whatever crosses their minds at the time. And it’s comfortable. Warm. 

Patrick thinks it’s what has made this apartment feel like home.

So he’s not really surprised that it’s there, sitting on the bathroom counter and watching David apply cream beneath his eyes in practiced, deft circles that Patrick realizes it all at once.

He wants to do this every night _for the rest of his life_.

It’s such a mundane thing — although, David would probably argue that his nine-step skincare routine is anything but _mundane_ — but Patrick suddenly sees it all so clearly, laid out in front of him like a perfect premonition. Today, David is talking emphatically about an argument he had with Alexis about which of the Olsen twins he almost dated. Tomorrow, maybe he’ll tell Patrick about some ridiculous thing Roland said when he stopped by the store, or the surprisingly complicated origin story behind one of his mother’s wigs. Ten years from now, maybe they’ll bicker about what color they’ll paint the franchise store they’re opening in Elmdale by then. David will put his wedding ring back on after completing step nine, and Patrick will suggest they do something _fun,_ like a bright red, just to watch the back of David’s neck turn the same shade.

It’ll be _perfect._

For now, he watches David twist the cap back on the small tub and pick up the toner bottle, and he can’t stop the little smile from tugging at his lips.

David notices. “Mmkay, what is it?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” David’s lips are crooked on his face — a telltale sign that his annoyed tone is nothing but a rouse. He’s trying not to smile. 

Patrick feigns innocence. “Like what, David?”

_Like I love you? Like I want to spend the rest of my life with you?_

“Like…” David busies himself with opening the bottle in his hand and carefully dabbing a small amount of toner onto a cotton round before gesticulating so hard, Patrick is almost concerned the liquid will spill over the top of the bottle.

“Oh my _god_ , I don’t know,” he blurts, “You’re just _staring._ ”

If David were anyone else, Patrick might actually think this reaction was genuine exasperation. However, it _is_ David, and Patrick recognizes this physicality. The blush on his cheeks, the way his lips purse slightly to one side like he’s actively trying not to smile, the way his eyes dart up to the ceiling before settling back on him… This is what David looks like when he’s _bashful._ And only David Rose can be _bashful_ so _loudly_ ; what’s typically a nervous, subdued emotion becomes something to _behold._

Patrick absolutely _is_ staring, though, and he knows that David is squirming under his gaze because he just isn’t used to being revered like this. If Patrick could scrub David’s mind of all the horrible things etched there by people who didn’t appreciate him, he would. He’d smooth over every insecurity carved on the surface of his heart until it was smooth as marble. (If only there were a nine-step routine for _that._ )

Instead, he feigns innocence, asking: “Do you want me to stop?”

David’s voice says, “Obviously,” but his eyes say, _no, never._

“Okay, David.”

But he doesn’t look away. He doesn’t _ever_ want to look away.

His boyfriend releases an, “Ugh!” and returns to his routine. Patrick watches him in the mirror, smiling as David tries to continue like he isn’t being full-on _watched_ , before he surrenders to an awkward little shimmy and whines, “Patrick!”

David is so beautiful like this: equal parts uncomfortable and pleased, both cherishing the attention and practically twitching with uncertainty. 

And Patrick is equal parts genuine and goading when he says, “You’re just so beautiful.”

“I won’t be for long if you don’t let me rehydrate!”

“You’ll always be beautiful to me, David.”

“ _Oh my god._ ”

Patrick hops off the counter and moves to wrap his arms around David’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and gazing into the mirror with him. “What? You won’t still think _I’m_ attractive when I’m covered in wrinkles…?”

“No.” But he’s smiling.

“… or grey hair…” Patrick runs his hand up David’s stomach to rest on his arm. His fingers brush from his wrist to the inside of his elbow. “Crepey skin…”

David shudders and pushes him off, “Okay, _ew,_ Patrick,” but he’s laughing, and it’s the most beautiful laugh he’s ever seen. “Out. Out, out.” Flailing, he ushers Patrick towards the door, while Patrick continues to list dramatic features of aging: _those little dark spots, fake teeth he ‘puts in a cup at night,’ a receding hairline…_

The door shuts in his face and Patrick laughs before leaving David to his routine and crawling into bed to wait for him.

Yeah.

He can get used to this.


End file.
